


Kittens & Kids

by nationalnobody



Series: Muke & Cashton as Parents [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Cashton, Domestic Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Married Couple, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael and his son absolutely adore kittens and cats and Luke has to put up with their constant childishness, never mind the fact that he might like felines just as much as they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens & Kids

**Author's Note:**

> well after seeing that video of Cal, Luke and Mikey playing with kittens (poor Ash), I just had to write something kitten related so yep, here it is.

Luke thinks that visiting Calum and Ashton’s place every two weeks or so is such a treat. Part of the reason why he, Michael and Nicholas get so excited is due to the fact that the other family owned _kittens_. Well a kitten and a cat but who cared for specifics?

In the car, Nicholas _(Michael and Luke’s son)_ is buzzing with excitement. He can’t contain himself and he keeps blubbering on about how he can’t wait to see Tess and play with the kittens. And from the way it looks, Luke thinks Michael is just as excited. _He’s such a softie._

“Nick, try not to break anything this time round okay? Otherwise uncle Calum and uncle Ashton will be upset and you don’t want that do you?” Luke advises, though it sounds like a warning, as he looks back at Nicholas.

The younger boy is red in the face and fumbling with his hands, “I won’t! I promise!” He exclaims and Luke just laughs softly. He still can’t get over just how adorable his son is.

“Lukey you remember to bring the sweets?” Michael asks, cutting off Luke’s current train of thought. “Yeah, they’re in the back.” He replies as he pokes Michael in the cheek.

Michael turns to him as they approach a red light, “Really?” He asks and Luke can only giggle at the expression displayed on the older boy’s face.

“Daaaad! The light turned green!” Nicholas interrupts and Luke feels quite embarrassed. _Now is not the time for staring,_ he chides himself.

Within minutes they arrive at their destination, a single story house with a neatly kept front yard. Seemingly perfect in all its simplicity but Luke remembers what a mess the backyard is and how the felines had peed on all the flowers in the front and _that_ was the reason as to why it was so barren now. However, Luke still thinks it’s gorgeous, no matter the small imperfections.

Luke exits the car and opens the back-seat door for Nicholas, helping him out of his seatbelt even though the younger insists he can do it himself.

“Mikey can you grab the gift bag?” Luke asks as he kneels on the footpath to fix Nicholas’s hair and smooth out his shirt.

A grunted ‘yeah’ is the reply Luke receives. Satisfied, he heads to the door, Nicholas in tow. “Uhm, erm, thanks dad…for letting us visit.” Nicholas mumbles, gaze fixed on the ground. Luke smiles warmly and brings the boy into a hug, “You’re welcome Nick.”

Luke pulls back after a few moments and Nicholas stares up at him and Luke already knows what he wants so he gently pushes him forwards towards the door, “Just wait till your dad gets here okay?” Nicholas nods eagerly and rocks on his heels as he waits.

Luke grins as Michael comes walking up to the door, handing him the gift bag as he goes to lift Nicholas up to the doorbell. “Go on buddy, press it… _As many times as you want!”_ Michael whispers the last part but Luke hears it anyway and whacks Michael on the back.

“I heard that.” He says just as Calum throws the door open with a large grin, Tess hiding behind his leg. “Heya guys!” He greets, ushering the trio inside.

“Hi uncle Calum! Hi Tess!” Nicholas beams and before Calum can even reply, Tess is already dragging Nicholas to the living room so that they can play with Benji, their kitten.

“Hey bro, how’ve you been?” Michael asks as he hugs his long time best friend.

“Been good! Benji is _so_ troublesome though. Who would’ve thought? Like Sir Norris was literally no trouble compared to Benji.” Calum rambles on, leading them to the kitchen where Ashton is making sandwiches. Luke sort of hopes they’re tuna sandwiches.

“Still can’t believe you actually named your cat after Chuck Norris. You guys are on a whole other level.” Michael says and everyone laughs because hey, it was true.

“Oh why hello there Luke, Michael!” Ashton wipes his hands on a tea-towel before moving towards the other two and enveloping them in a hug. “You guys been good?” He asks as he moves back to the sandwiches, Calum sneakily takes a bite of one when the older boy isn’t watching.

“Yeah we’ve been-“

“Calum! Put that down!”

“I already bit it!”

“I don’t care, put it back! Guests first!”

Calum lets out an exasperated sigh and places the half-eaten sandwich back onto a plate, away from the rest. Luke and Michael are in hysterics because they swear this happens every single time they come over.

Those two were like an old married couple. Luke manages to laugh even louder because they _are_ a married couple, sans the old though.

“Where _is_ Sir Norris anyway?”

Ah, there was the question Luke had been waiting for Michael to ask this whole time. Calum shakes his head with a smile before heading to the living room. He comes back a few minutes later with a rather large cat in his arms and Michael rushes over to him like a child to a toy store.

“Sir Norris!” The cat meows back in approval at Michael and paws at Calum. The Kiwi gently lets the cat down onto the floor, watching with amusement as Sir Norris rubs against Michael’s leg.

Luke has moved to help Ashton with the cooking, well preparation of sandwiches really. He watches from the corner of his eye as Michael gently strokes the cat, scratching softly behind its ears. Luke smiles to himself. Michael is nearly twenty-eight years old for crying out loud, how does he _still_ manage to be so damn adorable?

Calum, ever the one to notice things, walks up to Luke and pats him on the shoulder, “You should go hang out with Sir Norris too. I’ll help Ash.” Luke smiles gratefully and nods at Calum before heading over to Michael and sitting down next to him.

“Hey Mikey.” He murmurs as he reaches his hand out to pet Sir Norris who all up and leaps into his lap. Michael grumbles a bit, “What about me? I get you think that Luke is pretty and all but that doesn’t mean you should just go ahead and ignore me. I guess it’s kind of hard to focus on me when someone like Luke is right next to me.”

Luke’s face turns a light shade of pink and he mutters a ‘shut up’ while still holding onto Sir Norris. Michael’s such a sap and Luke swears, that boy (man?) will be the death of him.

Eventually the tubby cat shuffles onto the floor and instead curls up near their knees. Michael’s happy because now they have equal access to the cat and Luke’s happy because Michael is…

After around twenty minutes, Ashton shouts for them from the kitchen and they’re forced to get up.

“It took you guys like half an hour to make fifteen sandwiches, really? Half of which were already made?” Michael comments with a knowing smirk as he walks into the kitchen, Sir Norris trailing behind him.

Calum is flushed and his shirt is ruffled and Ashton’s hair is a dishevelled mess. It wasn’t that hard to figure out what had happened.

Luke can’t help but let out a chuckle and everyone turns to him with a strange look. Luke shakes it off, “Funny thought...I’ll-I’ll just go call the kids now.” He excuses himself. Even at twenty-seven he’s still as awkward as ever, seriously, when would it end?

He makes his way to living room, finding Nicholas and Tess playing with Benji. He almost feels bad interrupting them but the two needed to be fed so he has to.

“Nick, Tess, it’s time to eat. Come on, Benji needs to eat as well so bring him along.”

They both whine but comply anyway and follow Luke back to the dining table where the plates have already been laid out. “Go wash your hands.” He says as he carries Benji over to Michael who gladly takes the kitten in his arms and over to his food bowl.

Luke is about to go over and feed Sir Norris but Ashton shoves him towards the table and forces him to sit down, “Guests remember?” The curly haired blonde remarks as he takes his seat next to Calum.

“Mikey, come on.” Luke calls out, Nicholas and Tess giggling in the background. Within moments Michael is seated at the table, grinning at everyone there.

“We should totally adopt a kitten Luke. _Please?_ ”

“Yeah dad, can we?! Then when Tess comes over we can play with him or her!”

Luke groans, as cute as Michael and Nicholas were they were such trouble sometimes. “I’ll think about it…” He concedes for now and the two let out a cheer, arms stretched out across the table for a high-five.

At this point in his life, Luke’s not sure whether Nicholas is the only child he has, Michael is probably more of a child than him in any case…

“Maybe Michael and Nick can take care of Sir Norris for like a week and see how it goes? See if they’re responsible enough.” Calum suggests and Ashton nods in approval. Luke groans again, “Don’t give them ideas please.”

“That sounds great! How ‘bout next week?”

“Dad, this is so cool! Sir Norris is gonna love it!”

“Oh God, here we go…”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
